Hetacraft
by Kaede Zwingli
Summary: The countries play Minecraft. Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Denmark popped a chip into his mouth, typing in the password on his desktop. He chewed noisily, opening up skype. He logged in.

As soon as his skype opened, he was added to a call. He smirked, reading the screen names of the nations already in the call.

"Hey dude!" America greeted. Of course, his screen name was AmericanPride. Denmark sighed. "Hey!"

"DaneViking. Hello, Denmark." Came the cold voice of Switzerland. Swiss-Rifles. 'Pleasing name there, Switzerland.'

A small giggle came from somewhere else in the call. He glanced up, seeing that it came from the only other person in the call, Lilies-and-Crowns. He chuckled. "Hello, Liechtenstein. Hello, Switzerland."

Another person was added to the call. "Bonjour!" Lovers-in-Paris. France.

Denmark sat back as America continued to add people to the call. England, Canada, Egypt, the rest of the Nordics, Russia, the Baltics, Ukraine, Belarus, China, Japan, Korea, and many others.

"Alright! Everyone, open up Minecraft." America ordered. Denmark opened up Minecraft, logging himself in. He was smiling happily.

"Bollocks!" He heard England swear. "How do I open Minecraft?"

Hysterical laughter came from a few people in the call before Switzerland added, "That's a good question."

Shifting noises came from Liechtenstein's computer as she crawled over to Switzerland's side. "Click this." Her voice came from his computer. "Here. Now click down here to log in." She crawled back to her computer, signing herself in.

Switzerland grunted. "Thank you."

Denmark stifled his laughter. How many more of them would have problems opening Minecraft?

Sakura-Flowers, Japan, pasted directions to opening Minecraft into the chatroom. A grunt came from Sweden, and an annoyed, 'Aiyah!' came from China's computer.

America pasted the IP to the Minecraft server in, and shortly after Japan added directions to joining the server. "I think some of you might need those directions." He murmured very quietly.

Denmark chuckled, waiting for the minecraft world to load. When it loaded, he smiled. "How many of you haven't logged in yet?"

"Me." England mumbled grouchily.

France let out a loud laugh. "Learn how to use a computer, Angleterre."

A frustrated growl came from Sunflowers-and-Vodka. "I can't do anything on this computer!"

"Russia dude. Read the instructions." America chuckled.

Denmark ignored the conversation between the two superpowers. He cracked open a beer, taking a long drink. He sat it down beside his computer, and leaned forward to his computer. He walked his character around, looking at the biome. "Is this a desert?"

"Yes." Liechtenstein replied. A frustrated growl came from Switzerland as well as a death threat aimed toward his computer. "Swissy, please... Don't shoot your computer."

Switzerland mumbled something inaudible. More shuffling noises where heard as Liechtenstein pushed her laptop over beside Switzerland's. "Here, I'll help you."

America chuckled. "Swiss, bro. Calm."

"Don't call me Swiss!"

"Whatev." He jabbed in a few keys. "Who's ready to play?"


	2. Chapter 2

Liechtenstein smiled. "I think a lot of us are ready..." She smiled. "How about you, Swissy?"

Switzerland grunted softly. He shifted uncomfortably.

Liechtenstein smiled. "I'll be right back." She got up and went into their kitchen, making some sandwiches. She could tell her brother wanted something to snack on, though he wouldn't tell her that.

Switzerland looked up at Liechtenstein as she came back with the plate of sandwiches. "You even cut them into quarters." He murmured appreciatively.

Liechtenstein smiled and sat back down at her laptop. She sat the sandwiches inbetween their two laptops, looking back at the screen. "Alright, what are we doing?"

America grunted. "We built a house in the side of this hill for the night. Hurry and get inside, come on!"

Liechtenstein steered her character over to the house. "Brother, are you inside already?"

Switzerland nodded, a sandwich in his mouth. Her brother's character was helping the others expand the dirt house so everyone could fit inside. Liechtenstein sat back once she was indoors, picking up a sandwich and eating it quickly.

America placed a crafting table against the back wall. "We can use this as the shared house." He chuckled. "Sounds good, ri-" He was cut off by England shouting in rage.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO I MOVE MY CHARACTER AROUND."

"The a key to go left, the s to go backwards, w to go foreward, and d to go left. Duh, Iggy." France muttered.

England's mocking snarl returned Francis' words. Liechtenstein giggled softly. "They always fight, don't they?" She murmured to her brother.

Switzerland nodded. His eyes flickered over his screen. He pulled away from his keys for a moment to finish the sandwich. "They do, honestly." He muttered, smirking playfully.

America snorted at Switzerland's comment, receiving a growl from England. "Alright dudes, everyone needs to gather some wood!"

England inhaled deeply. "How do I gather blocks?"

Switzerland glanced at his sister with a questioning look. "How do you gather blocks?" He asked in a whisper.

Liechtenstein muted her microphone, then leaned over to his ear. "Remember how you destroyed the dirt? You destroy the wood the same way." She smiled. They ingored America's loud voice as he explained to England how to destroy blocks.

Switzerland nodded slowly, heading out of the house after everyone else. Liechtenstein steered her character over to one of the trees and began cutting it down. Switzerland leaned over and watched as she cut down the tree with his eyebrows narrowed. "Like that?"

She nodded, leaning over to his laptop. "Chop down that tree." She murmured, pointing to one on his screen. "Then after this we can build some weapons and pickaxes, and get materials needed for better weapons and then we can build our very own house." She smiled.

Switzerland nodded, looking satisfyied with the idea. "What type of house do you want to build?" He asked as he leaned back over to his computer. He began to chop down the tree that Liechtenstein had instructed him to.

"Hmm... Perhaps a castle?" She asked, her eyes locked on her screen. She unmuted and began chopping down a second tree.

He nodded. "Yes. Whatever you'd like." He replied.

Liechtenstein jumped when America laughed loudly. "Alright dudes, come on back! It's getting dark."

"Why would we have to go inside when it's getting dark-aru?" China's questioning voice came.

Japan sighed. "China, I thought you had prayed this game before. You shourd know that monsters spawn at night, and that they are dangerous."

China huffed stubbornly. "Well Japan, you didn't teach me very well-aru! And you were so mean to me-aru! I didn't want to play anymore-aru!"

The call went silent for a few moments.

"Anyways, everyone back to the house." America murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

America sighed slowly. He decided he would break the awkward silence in the call. "Annnyywaaayyyss..." He made a chest at the crafting table. "Everyone, put your wood into this chest." He placed the chest on the floor beside the crafting table. "I'll make tons of weapons and tools."

He stepped back as the others stepped forward and placed their wood into the chest.

**Ok i know a lot of you liked this fanfiction, but it will not be continued; this one, specifically**. **i will be restarting this one on my other account; if you want the other account, please private message me.**

**If anyone wants to possibly help me with the story, that would be gladly accepted! Just give me a place to talk to you, preferably skype, and I'll let you help~! First come, first serve~**

**If you don't get to help with this fanfic specifically, there are always the ones in the future.**


End file.
